Was das morgen bringt
by DarkRon
Summary: slash Ron/Harry Ron und Harry sehen sich lange nach dessen angeblichen Tod wieder. Doch niemand erkennt ihn. Wieso?


Was das morgen bringt  
  
Ganz wichtig! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ich bin nicht DarkRon. Ich durfte es nur unter seinem Namen veröffentlichen. Mein Name ist chibi. DarkRon ist mein Freund. (küsschen)  
  
Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
  
Mein aller erstes FF und ich erwarte vieeeele Reviews  
  
Pairing: Ron/Harry  
  
Ich werde wahrscheinlich auch noch Teile aus Ron und Harry Sicht schreiben (*g*)  
  
1. Unsterblicher Freund  
  
Harry lag auf seinem Bett und blickte auf die Leuchtziffern des Weckers. Noch drei Stunden, dann würde er endlich sechzehn sein. Von unten hörte man schwach das klingeln der Haustür. Sofort erklang das klappern von Tante Petunias Absätzen über die Flurdielen. Die Tür wurde quietschen geöffnet und Harry konnte sie leise schreien hören. Stimmengewirr drang ins Zimmer. Verwundert setzte er sich im Bett auf. Wer konnte das um diese Uhrzeit noch sein? Doch schon dröhnte die Stimme von Onkel Vernon durchs Haus.  
  
„Harry. Komm sofort hier runter!" Oh, oh das hörte sich nicht gut an. Mit einem Satz war der junge Gryffindor aus dem Bett und lief die Treppe zum Flur herunter. Unten wartete schon Onkel Vernon auf ihn. Röter als Harry ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du diesem Pack nicht sagen sollst wo wir wohnen?" zischte er. Was? Wovon redete der Typ überhaupt? Pack? Nicht herbringen? Harry fragte sich was er von ihm wollte.  
  
Anscheinend erwartete er keine Antwort von ihm, denn er packte Harry am Arm und zerrte ihn grob in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Durch den schraubstockartigen Griff, stolperte er mehr ins Zimmer hinein, als das er ging.  
  
Dennoch sofort verstand Harry sofort wieso er so außer sich war .  
  
Der Grund saß seelenruhig auf den Sofa und lächelte ihnen freundlich zu als sie das Zimmer betraten. Auf dem Sofa saß niemand anderes als der Schulleiter von Hogwarts höchst persönlich – Albus Dumbledore.  
  
„Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir?" `Dämliche Frage. Ein Onkel der fast Amok läuft, mir dabei entweder gleich den Arm bricht oder auskugelt und er fragt mich, wie es mir geht. Toll.` „Mr. Dursley, hätten sie vielleicht die Güte Mr. Potter loszulassen?" wie zufällig drehte er seine Zauberstab in den Händen. Onkel Vernon verstand den Wink jedoch. Mit einem letzten haßerfüllten Blick ließ er Harry los. Professor Dumbledore nickte ihm zu. „Und hätten sie weiterhin die Freundlichkeit uns für einen Moment allein zu lassen?" keine Frage, eher eine Aufforderung. Sein Onkel schien gleich zu explodieren. Der Blick schien Dumbledore regelrecht aufzuspießen. ER wurde gerade aus seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer geschmissen – von einem Zauberer! Wutschnaubend stampfte er in Richtung Küche davon.  
  
Sobald er außer Hörweite war, sah er den Gryffindor ernst an. „Du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören Harry. Wir haben wenig Zeit." `Was war den jetzt los?` Harry nickte und er fuhr fort. „Voldemort wird dich umbringen." „Das ist doch nicht neues oder?" unterbrach er ihn.  
  
„Doch diesmal ist es Ernster als sonst. Hier in der Muggelwelt bist du nicht so geschützt wie ihn Hogwarts. Und Voldemort hat herausgefunden wo du bist, er wird persönlich herkommen.  
  
Keiner aus dem Ministerium wir rechtzeitig hier erscheine könne und ich weiß auch nicht ob sie wirklich etwas ausrichten könnten."  
  
O.K. jetzt war er doch ein wenig nervös. „Aber wieso sind Sie dann hier? Und woher wissen sie das alles?" Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich habe wahrscheinlich einfach die besseren Spione. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir dich hier wegbringen."  
  
„Wenn sie mich heute wegbringen, nützt das doch auch nichts. Er wird mich doch immer weiter jagen."  
  
Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Das ist doch der Trick bei der Sache. Nicht, wenn die gesamte Zaubererwelt dich für Tod hält.  
  
Ein anderer wird für dich sterben."  
  
„WAS?" Harry war aufgesprungen. „Sie können doch keinen Unschuldigen sterben lassen."  
  
„Fawkes"  
  
Harry war verwirrt „Was soll mit Fawkes sein?"  
  
„Er wird deine Platz einnehmen. Er wird für dich sterben." Harry sah Dumbledore entgeistert an, er war bleich wie ein Gespenst. Mühsam schluckte er.  
  
„Aber... aber.. sie Professor."  
  
Dumbledore konnte doch nicht seinen Phönix opfern. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er den jungen Gryffindor zurück auf die Couch.  
  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Keiner wird merken, dass er nicht du ist. Und er wird auch nicht sterben." Er lächelte bei dem verwirrten Gesicht seines Gegenübers  
  
. „Erstens, ist es fast unmöglich einen Phönix zu töten. Zweitens könnte Voldemort ihn selbst dann nicht umbringen, wenn er es wollte. In seinem Zauberstab ist eine von Fawkes Federn, dadurch ist es für ihn unmöglich ihn zu töten. Es wird aber so aussehen, weil die menschliche Hülle in die ich Fawkes banne, stirbt."  
  
Er stand auf und öffnete das Fenster, herein flog Fawkes – Dumbledores Phönix. Seine Hand griff in die Luft und als er sie zurückzog, erschien Harrys Tarnumhang.  
  
„Zieh ihn über. Sonst wissen die Dursleys, das du mit mir gehst."  
  
„Und was ist mit meinen ganzen anderen Sachen?"  
  
„Tja, die wirst du schlecht mitnehmen können. Es ist ein wenig auffällig, wenn deine ganzen Sachen verschwunden sind. Oder? Ich werde die Sachen an mich nehmen und dir nachschicken."  
  
Harry nickte und warf sich den Umhang über.  
  
Sein gegenüber murmelte einig unverständliche Worte und aus Fawkes wurde Harry!  
  
„Hallo Harry."  
  
Sein Double konzentrierte sich einen Moment, doch dann sprach auch er.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore. Schön mal wieder mit ihnen reden zu können." Der ältere Mann nickte. „Finde ich auch, aber Harry und ich müssen jetzt gehen. Kommst du zurecht?"  
  
Der falsche Harry nickte. „Natürlich. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen."  
  
„Gut. Dann werde ich mich wohl von Mr. Und Mrs. Dursley verabschieden. Recht schönen Abend noch Mr. Potter."  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später standen Dumbledore und Harry auf der Straße zum Ligusterweg.  
  
„Ah gerade rechtzeitig." Sagte er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. Auffordernd hielt er sie Harry hin. Als dieser sie berührte, erschien ein Wirbel aus Licht und die beiden wurden hineingesogen.  
  
`Eine Portschüssel.` konnte Harry noch denken, bevor der Strudel ihn ergriff.  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landeten sie. Erstaunt sah der schwarzhaarige Junge sich um. Er war in einem ihm völlig unbekannten Zimmer. Es musste ein Wohnzimmer sein, denn es war nirgends ein Bett oder dergleichen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Sofa und im Kamin in der Ecke brannte ein munteres Feuer.  
  
Aus dem Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin erhob sich eine Gestalt.  
  
„Albus sie sind schon wieder zurück?" Remus klang überrascht.  
  
Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen guckte er sich ihm Zimmer um. „Ist Sirius noch nicht da?"  
  
„Nein, er müsste aber gleich kommen. Wir haben euch auch nicht so schnell erwartet."  
  
Albus setzte sich auf das große Sofa. „Wir werden noch auf ihn warten. Harry setzt dich doch."  
  
Immer noch benebelt lies er sich neben ihm auf der Couch nieder. „Dürfte ich mal erfahren wo ich hier eigentlich bin?"  
  
„Tut mir leid Harry, das habe ich völlig vergessen. Du bist bei Remus Zuhause."  
  
Harry nickte. „Und wieso?"  
  
„Wart noch einen Moment bis Sirius wieder da ist. Sonst muss ich alles zwei mal erklären."  
  
Lupin kam inzwischen mit einer Kanne dampfenden Tees aus der Küche. Dankbar nahm Harry eine Tasse entgegen. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie das Klicken der Haustür und sein Patenonkel betrat das Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Ah ihr sein schon da?" mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich neben Harry aufs Sofa fallen.  
  
Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt. Anscheinend wussten alle was hier abging – außer ihm.  
  
„Dürfte ich vielleicht jetzt erfahren was los ist. Wieso bin ich bei Professor Lupin Zuhause?"  
  
Dumbledore stellte seine Tasse ab und räusperte sich.  
  
„Es ist so Harry. Da wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, die Welt dich für Tod halten wird, kannst du nicht zurück nach Hogwarts." So etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. „Das beste ist es wenn du gar nicht morgen schon gar nicht mehr in England bist. Ferner darf niemand – und auch wirklich niemand noch nicht einmal Ron oder Hermine – erfahren, dass du noch lebst."  
  
Der junge Gryffindor keuchte erschrocken.  
  
„Ich weis was das heißt, aber es geht nicht anders. Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass es für immer ist."  
  
„Und was soll ich ihrer Meinung nach jetzt machen?"  
  
„Deswegen sind wir bei Remus. Er und Sirius werden dich unterrichten, bis du soweit bist. Aber.."  
  
Allmählich fing Harry an das Wort „aber" zu hassen.  
  
„... du kannst natürlich nicht unter dem Namen Harry Potter weiterleben, der Name ist zu bekannt."  
  
„Ähm Professor, selbst wenn ich wegziehe meinen Namen ändere, ich sehen aus wie ich und die Narbe lässt sich auch nicht einfach wegzaubern."  
  
Wieder schmunzelte Dumbledore geheimnisvoll.  
  
„Und wer hat das bitte behauptet? Du hast schon recht Harry, man kann sein Aussehen nicht so einfach ändern, doch es gibt Mittel und Wege, das trotzdem keiner weis wer man ist."  
  
Er stoppte und sah Black kurz an. Dieser nickte kaum merklich.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Das mit der Narbe ist ein Problem, doch da ist mir glaube ich auch was eingefallen. Deinen Namen musst du denn noch ändern. Denk über einen passenden nach. Ich denke." er lächelte kurz. „es ist wohl das praktischste wenn du den Nachnamen deines Patens annimmst."  
  
Harry überlegte, ihm war es nie in den Sinn gekommen seinen Namen zu ändern. Was für einen Namen?  
  
„James zum Andenken an meinen Vater."  
  
Remus und Sirius sahen ihn gerührt an.  
  
Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Eine gute Wahl. Gewöhn` dich möglichst schnell an ihn, denn nur so wirst du noch angesprochen werden. Nun zu nächsten Punkt. Wie du bereits gesagt hast, deine Narbe würde dich immer verraten, also muss sie weg."  
  
Mit einen strengen Blick hinderte er Harry am widersprechen. Er griff in die Luft und zog ein kleines durchsichtiges Fläschchen hervor.  
  
„Trink das Harry. Das ist eine Art Geheimrezept. Nicolas hat es für mich vor eine paar Jahren entwickelt. Es sorgt dafür, dass deine Narbe für exakt drei Monate verschwindet, danach musst du den Trank um genau die gleiche Zeit erneut einnehmen."  
  
Ungläubig betrachtete Harry die Flasche.  
  
„Professor ich will sie nicht beleidigen, aber da ist nichts drin."  
  
Sirius lachte. „Doch es gibt schließlich auch durchsichtige Zaubertränke."  
  
Kurz entschlossen nahm er den Trank und schluckte ihn. Ein brennender Schmerz schoß durch seine Narbe. Als er wieder verebbte öffnete er wieder die Augen. Wortlos reichte ihn Remus einen Spiegel.  
  
Die Narbe war verschwunden.  
  
„So" Dumbledore klatschte zufrieden in die Hände.  
  
„Sirius würdest du bitte?"  
  
Der Animagus stand auf und trat zu dem jungen Gryffindor.  
  
„Sirius wir noch zum weiteren Schutz dein Geheimniswahrer werden. Das heißt, er wird deine wahre Identität in sich verschließen. Egal wer dich sieht, niemand, selbst Ron wird nicht wissen wer du bist.  
  
Und noch ein weiterer Schutz, ich werde euer Wahrer für euren Aufenthaltsort werden. So, dass niemand euch finden kann."  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatten sie endlich alles erledigt.  
  
Dumbledore ermahnte Harry noch mal, den Trank immer um die gleich Zeit zu nehmen und er und Sirius verschwanden mit einer Portschüssel in seine ihm unbekannte Zukunft. Remus würde ihnen in einer Woche mit seinen Sachen folgen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus trat über die Schwelle des kleine Hauses. Innen saßen Sirius und Harry gerade beim Essen.  
  
„Hey Moony wir haben schon gerätselt wann du kommst."  
  
Müde lächelte er ihnen entgegen. „Da draußen ist die Hölle los. Die ganze Welt ist in Aufruhr."  
  
Er reichte ihnen eine Seite des Tagespropheten.  
  
Harry Potter von Du weißt schon wer ermordet!  
  
„Tolle Schlagzeile" murmelte Harry trocken. „was ist danach passiert?"  
  
Remus seufzte.  
  
„Ich war bei deiner Beerdigung. Alle deine Freunde waren da. Es war schrecklich Sie waren alle so traurig."  
  
Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Ich hoffe nur die Zukunft wird besser................"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
